Weasley Seen, Weasley Heard
by Sebastian McKinnon
Summary: Ron is looking for Hermione, unaware that he is being stalked though the corridors of Hogwarts


Weasley Seen, Weasley Heard.  
  
The animosity between blond, ice eyed Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and dark heartthrob of the Gryffindors, Harry Potter was never more intense than just before and during a quidditch match. Their utter hatred of each other seemed to fuel them into doing some of the most unbelievable stunts in the air, last quidditch match for instance Draco had lept off of his broom at Harry, sending them both plunging to the ground. Fortunately they were not far from the earth when he did it and all they had to endure was Madam Pomfrey's acid tongue for an hour.  
  
Not that it stopped between matches, the weekly potions lesson had started to turn into a battle field and woe betide they meet in the corridor or classes would, and had, been missed.  
  
It was Ron who summed up what all the Gryffindors were thinking.  
  
"Ignore him Harry," He said late one evening, they were both sat in comfortable chairs next to the fire, Hermione was, for once, in the library researching. "He's trying to get you expelled" Harry looked at Ron over the battle board of chess and snorted, his mouth twisting into a smile. "I'm serious Harry, he's trying to get you so mad at him that you'll go for him and then you'll get expelled" Harry shook his dark brown hair, green eyes turning back to the chess board.  
  
"It's all show Ron," He said, his slim fingers picking up his queen and moving it across the board "He wouldn't be able to beat me in a wizard's duel and he knows it" He looked up at Ron, smiling again "Check" Ron frowned at his chess men, thinking hard. He looked up at Harry.  
  
"He's a Slytherin Harry, they know all sorts of nasty little tricks" Ron sighed and poked the static knight. "I'm sorry Harry but it's not the same with muggle chess men" He got up, running a hand though his red hair "I'm going to find Hermione, she's been in the library for ages." Harry's eyes flickered once before he nodded, Fred coming over to look at the muggle chess set interestedly.  
  
Ron walked through the portrait and out into the school halls, a slight breeze blowing through a cracked pane of glass. He stopped, some instinct crying out and turned round, nothing there. He wandered on slowly, wondering if his nerves were lying to him, turning to look about him once or twice, the hair on his neck prickling to attention. He refused to whistle, whistling was an obvious I'm-not-scared trick, instead he went to the windows and looked out, pretending that he was looking out at the moon on the lake, his other senses reaching out to identify the source of the slight noise behind him. Nothing. He shook his head and wondered if he was going mad, starting off towards the library again. Something behind him scuffed a shoe and Ron's mind went into a whirl, fear fighting against good sense, who was stalking him and why? His eyes darted left and right nervously but still, somehow, he missed the arm that shot out and grabbed his robes, dragging him into a nightblack classroom.  
  
A hand was over his mouth before he had time to breathe, a body pinned his to the wall, a second hand slipped into his robes, robbing Ron of his wand and throwing it away, the click as it hit the floor the only sound made. The momentary fear that had frozen him was over and he started to struggle, his hands and feet all over the place in an attempt to escape.  
  
"Stop struggling Weasley," An almost familiar voice commanded, stilling Ron's limbs "Or I will be forced to stop you myself" The slight chuckle that ended the statement begged him to continue. There was a lengthy pause, inviting Ron to resume his freedom break but he stood there, afraid and unsure of who was in front of him. After a moment's silence the voice muttered something, the classroom coming into being as the lamps slowly lit themselves. Ron turned his brown eyes on the person pinning him to the wall, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
His cold eyes were staring at Ron, a fire burning in them, his malicious smile doing nothing to make Ron feel any easier about his predicament.  
  
"Well, well, well, "Draco sneered, his body slamming into Ron and pushing him back hard against the classroom wall. Ron's eyes widened as Draco's hands pinned his wrists above his red hair. "If it isn't Ron Weasley, Potter's. Best. Friend." Draco's ice blue orbs travelled down Ron's body, the smirk on his face growing wider as his gaze got lower. Ron started when those burning blue eyes flicked back to look into his eyes, Draco's face milimetres from his freckled cheeks. Draco closed his eyes, running his nose over Ron's chin, to his cheeks, up to his forehead and then down the bridge of his nose, leaving a wake of rushing heat behind it. Ron thought he was prepared for what was to happen next but Draco's kiss still sent stabbing jolts through his body, he felt his face redden with embarrasment and excitement, Draco's hands running down his arms from his wrists, then over to Ron's neck, marble fingers sliding up into fiery hair.  
  
Ron didn't mean to, he was going to push away indignantly, angrily and yell at Draco. Instead he moaned, a passionate moan full of longing and want, opening his mouth slightly but enough for Draco to slip in his agile tongue, lapping eagerly at Ron's hot mouth. Their lips worked together, kissing and sucking and lipping at each other, Draco's hands moving inexorably downwards, running over Ron's red woolen Weasley jumper and snagging at the top of his trousers.  
  
"Having fun Malfoy?" A hard edged voice cut in, shocking Ron out of his passion. He looked round to see Harry, green eyes as cold as steel, his posture hewn out of stone. Draco turned his eyes to Harry, his body refusing to give Ron up without a fight, his fingers still locked tight at Ron's hips.  
  
"We were having fun until you interrupted us Potter" Draco cooly replied as Harry's eyes searched Ron's confused face. Ron opened his mouth to explain but didn't know what to say.  
  
"I followed you Ron" Harry explained as if Draco wasn't in the room "I had a feeling that Malfoy was up to something" Draco untangled his fingers from Ron and moved away, knowing that he would be unable to touch Ron again that night. He brushed off his clothes and sneered at Harry.  
  
"And you were right, congratulations." He stopped in front of Harry, glaring at him furiously. "You win tonight Potter but there will be other times." With that he stalked from the room and out into the fading night. Harry walked over to Ron, looking him over as if afraid that Draco had hurt him.  
  
"Are you alright Ron?" He asked, his eyes brimming with concern, one hand reaching out to touch Ron's flushed cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine . . . I think" He said, smiling at Harry a little dazedly "Harry, he only did it to get at you, you know" Harry sighed and took Ron's hand in his, walking him to the door of the room and then looking out, Filch was nowhere to be seen and so they started to make their way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It's not me he's out to get Ron, you daft idiot" Harry sighed, his fingers entwining Ron's. He stopped in front of the Fat Lady, turning Ron to face him. His free hand brushed Ron's hair from his eyes "It's you Draco is after, it's you I'm after. You are the reason that Draco and I fight" Harry pulled Ron close to him, enfolding his arms protectively around his best friend.  
  
"M-me?" Ron quavered, looking positively adorable, his wide brown eyes turned up to Harry "You two fight over me?" A smile broke over his face "Wicked!" Harry chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I love you Ron" He said, green eyes shining down at his best friend. Ron turned his smile to Harry, his lips moving to Harry's, wanting to know what he tasted like.  
  
The Fat Lady sighed and smiled, turning her gaze from the embrace of the two Gryffindors. 


End file.
